


This Night and Every Night

by EveWillows33112



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Outsider, Cuddly Outsider, Fluff and Smut, I Suck At Writing Smut, In my day we called these "Limes", Low Chaos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post First Game, Top Corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: "Will you stay the night?" Corvo asked pressing his lips to the top of his head. The Outsider closed his eyes wrapping his arm tightly around Corvo's waist. 
"Yes...this night and every night as long as you'll have me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough night at work and someone had asked me to write more Corvo/Outsider stuff so I did. Read. Comments and Kudos make me happy. Enjoy!  
> -Evie

It was a day of celebration, Lady Emily Kaldwin had finally been crowned Empress, and the plague was slowly being cured by Anton Sokolov and Piero Joplin. Corvo had regained his former position as Lord Protector and Dunwall finally had something to be happy about.   
The city was having a party that rivaled even the Fugue Feast. Corvo Attano, however, did not join in with the festivities, well, he did in his own way. The light from the full moon and the bursts of light from fireworks filtered into his dark bedroom. The sound of the firecrackers covering over the sounds of heavy breathing, passionate kisses, and soft cries in the dark. 

Corvo found himself between a pair of long legs that wrapped around his hips, their knees digging into his flank, not that he minded. He placed hot kisses, and love bites on the pale skin leaving his mark as he went. Long fingers dug into silken sheets while they moved against each other. Corvo pushed forward slowly, deeply, reveling in the sounds his bed partner made, and the way his neck craned back revealing a pale throat that was littered with kisses. 

"Harder," came a breathless command. One that Corvo was more than happy to oblige. He slammed his hips harder into the willing body underneath him making it arch and a loud cry left pale lips. Blunt fingernails came up scratching at Corvo's back leaving long red trails against his skin before pulling him close. "Corvo, I won't last!" 

"Let go, love, I've got you," Corvo grunted wrapping his strong arms around narrow shoulders and back. His hips moved a little quicker, reaching a little deeper until he reached the spot that made his lover clench around him and cry out while he spilled between them. 

"Corvo! Corvo inside me...please..." it was that breathless command that did Corvo in while he gave one last hard thrust and stilled inside his lover spilling his seed deep inside him. 

"Fuck..." he gasped out burying his face into his lover's neck. The two laid there gasping for air, the smaller man running his fingers through sweaty brown hair, black eyes closing slowly while they simply enjoyed the closeness. Corvo groaned softly while he pulled away pressing their lips together briefly and sharing a smile Corvo slowly pulled out of his lover with a sigh. "Don't move," he said kissing the other man lovingly while sliding off the bed.

Black eyes followed him around the room with a lazy smile on his lips until Corvo disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned with a cloth in his hand, black eyes watched as he cleaned them up with gentle swipes. "Was it your first time with a God?" the man teased. Corvo snorted a little tossing the cloth to the other side of the room. 

"You know it was, though I never thought the high and mighty Outsider would ever spread his legs for any man," Corvo said laying on his back.

"I don't spread my legs for 'any man', only one man has the ability to get me to do so and that's you," The Outsider said. He moved closer to Corvo to rest his head on the broad chest with a soft sigh. Corvo wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders the other hand resting behind his own head. 

The Outsider laid in silence running his fingers over the hairs of Corvo's chest slowly. This was dangerous, it was nice and well received, but it was so dangerous. The Outsider didn't take favorites, he couldn't afford to, but there was something about Corvo Attano that made him throw caution to the wind. And he knew that by the end of Corvo's very mortal life, The Outsider's heart, which only beat for Corvo would break and then there would be nothing left of him. 

"Will you stay the night?" Corvo asked pressing his lips to the top of his head. The Outsider closed his eyes wrapping his arm tightly around Corvo's waist. 

"Yes...this night and every night as long as you'll have me."


End file.
